1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus including a recircular automatic document feeder and a roll paper feeder, more particularly, it relates to a copying machine in which a cut timing of the roll paper at multi-copying has been improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various recircular automatic document feeders which recirculate document fed from a document feed-in device in a recirculating path for exposure have been provided. When combining such a type of recircular automatic document feeder and a copying machine designed to use a roll paper as the copying paper and to transfer an image on the roll paper suitably cut by a cutting means, it is difficult to set timing to cut the roll paper corresponding to the document length.
That is, when cutting the roll paper corresponding to the length of document, the cut timing must be known fairly before the rear end of the document passes an exposing position, in particular, such a trend is more distinct in the case of reduced copying. Therefore, when copying a first sheet, the cut timing may be set by detecting the rear end of the document with a sensor provided at the document feed-in device. However, when copying a second sheet onward, the document does not pass the document feed-in device but passes the recirculating path, so that the cut timing can not be set by the sensor. Though it is possible to set the cut timing by one sensor if the document is detoured to the feed-in device when copying the second sheet onward, it is not practical since the conveying unit becomes larger and the copying speed is deteriorated.